Mega Whores
by Arby Works
Summary: Kazuo and Kronos meet up and then Kazuo, Chiba, and Juno bond. One-shot, sex, DO NOT READ. THIS IS TERRIBLE.
1. Chapter 1

Kazuo looked over at Kronos, stroking his member in the process. The intimidation given off by this man sent chills down his spine, yet he felt inexplicably turned on...

[2:07:11 AM] Jason: HOW COME YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T TELL ME I WASN'T HEARD FROM

[2:07:15 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: THE EMERGENCY ROOM WAS NEVER DARKER AND MORE QUIET...

[2:07:39 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Kazuo gulped, attempting to fight the restraints holding him down.

[2:07:55 AM] Jessica the forgotten: A young black and green armored reploid happens to walk into the room.

[2:08:03 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: He felt himself starting to sweat as he felt the oncoming ravashing of his body from this mysterious entity.

[2:08:14 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "One last time... Who are you?" Kazuo asked, gasping for air.

[2:08:16 AM] Jessica the forgotten: She stops in the doorway, her eyes twitching.

[2:08:35 AM] Jason: [LET'S DO AN ORGY]

[2:08:37 AM] Jessica the forgotten: "..." *twitch twitch*

[2:08:46 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Visor-face let it all sink in, shaking his head at Kazuo's ignorance. It seemed there was no point in talking in riddles. He panted heavily on Kazuo's intimidated, yet flushed face. "Funny thing- I don't really have a name. I can tell you that I'm kind of like you- a warrior. Except, I always win my battles."

[2:08:48 AM] Jason: [EVERYONE JOIN IN]

[2:09:02 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "Like me... You're nothing like me... I have a purpose... A goal... Winning battles is nothing compared to winning the war. And that's what I'm doing; winning the war. Don't compare me to you... Whoever you are. If we ever meet again, I'm going to refer to you as 'Kronos.' The 'almighty' Titan that's always won battles... Until..." Kazuo didn't finish his sentence.

Kazuo wondered where this attitude came from. Part of it was due to his lust for revenge, but the other part wasn't... "Him."

[2:09:21 AM] Jessica the forgotten: A disturbed cry is emitted from the young reploid having been unfortunate enough to walk in.

[2:09:23 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Kazuo grit his teeth and attempted to close his legs, the heat rushing through his body...

[2:09:26 AM] Jason: [I felt something twitch down there.]

[2:09:35 AM] Jessica the forgotten: [NO]

[2:10:26 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "If anything," Visor-face began, "Kronos is the one you serve." He sniffed the aura around Kazuo, taking in his sweaty scent... "My point here isn't winning a war. There is no war, only judgment. Just if you have the time, I'd suggest checking up on your friend, Juno. I suspect she'll have plenty of things to worry about in the future." He smirked. "your... 'power', down there..." he smirked.

[2:10:44 AM | Edited 2:11:17 AM] Jason: A black and red reploid plopped in out of nowhere next to (Alex)'s character

[2:11:02 AM] Jessica the forgotten: The black armored reploid backs out of the room slowly.

[2:11:56 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "...?" Kazuo thought. "Kronos is the one I serve... What does... I serve nobody..."

"Judgement... Along with Judgement comes Justice. Everybody has their own view of Justice, that doesn't exclude me." Kazuo said. "My view of justice... it's... all who stand in my way will recieve... 'punishment'... even you," Kazuo said, licking his lips involuntarily.

He jumped off the bed.

"Juno... She already has problems... More problems..." Kazuo thought. "... like me... and my 'power'..."

He stopped, took one more look at the person who stood there. If it was a person. Kazuo looked with fear, curiosity, and great, intensive care. He shook his head and left for the [Front Desk,] not looking back.

[2:11:59 AM] Jessica the forgotten: She jumps in surprise as the other reploid appears.

[2:12:33 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Visor-face let his head drop. "This kind of judgment is not opinionated. It just is." He crossed his legs in anticipation, resisting the urge to relieve himself of the built up tension he felt right there...

[2:12:42 AM | Edited 2:13:02 AM] Jason: The reploid glances at her. "Shh. Godot over here is giving head."

[2:13:40 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: He took a huge breath, stuttering as a few moans escaped his mouth as he attempted to calm himself. With that, he began to walk away, transforming into the digital material and then fading away...

[2:13:48 AM | Edited 2:13:49 AM] Jason: ["I CAME!" "WHERE?"]

[2:14:04 AM] Jessica the forgotten: ". . . . Uhm... I'll just..."She runs away, but smacks into a wall.

[2:14:12 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: YJES

[2:14:17 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: ... hmm...

[2:14:30 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: CHIBA WITH ARBY.

[2:14:32 AM] Jessica the forgotten: (I'd love to join but... _)

[2:14:40 AM] Kiddytails: WHAT ABOUT RADIANT. RADIANT NEEDS SOME LOVE.

[2:14:43 AM] Jason: He sighs, helping the girl up. "Don't move. Don't speak. This is getting interesting."

[2:15:07 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: DON'T WORRY, ARBY IS CORRUPTING MORE...

[2:15:10 AM] Jason: [Ooh, a threesome between Kazuo, Visor-face, and Radiant, I sense.]

[2:15:25 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "What..?" Juno asked, slowly sighing. "Oh.. your copy chip." She laughed softly, and stared at him. Was he getting up?

[2:15:35 AM] Jessica the forgotten: "w-wha?" she stammers. her face turns a vibrant shade of red. "Wh-what are thet doing?"

[2:15:55 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Chiba pushed his shoulders back, stretching his arms and his back. He stood up and approached her. He knelt down a bit and hugged Juno.

"... But for now, I can be the one you need." he said softly as he dug his fingers slowly into his robotic underwear, tugging at them gently, letting go with a quick snap.

[2:15:59 AM] Jessica the forgotten: A WILD JESS MOTHERFUCKING APPEARS

[2:16:05 AM] Jason: "...Are you blind or what?" He said, looking at her as if she were retarded.

[2:16:07 AM] Kiddytails: [WHERE SHALL I ENTER AS RADIANT AND HAVE HAWT RAPE]

[2:16:45 AM] Jessica the forgotten: "I-I...I've never seen people...or reploids...Why are they doing that?"

[2:17:09 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Slipping her arms underneath his and pressing his back with her hands, it pulled him closer. She pressed her soft, armoured breasts against the New Gen's torso. Closing her eyes and laying her head sideways into his chest, she felt safe.. and more.. she felt someone was there. She felt something prodding her. . . down there. . .

[2:17:26 AM] Jason: "If you don't know what porn is...let's just say this is how babies are made...whatever your name is." He said, sighing as he looked back.

[2:18:05 AM] Jessica the forgotten: X stood quietly, waiting for Zero

[2:18:23 AM] Jason: [o_o]

[2:18:27 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "AUUUUUUUGH!" a muffled scream was heard near the capsules.

Chiba glanced over towards the area, wondering who it was. His grip loosened. He peered over to the capsule, seeing Kazuo moving eratically in his capsule. His arm rapidly moved back and forth. . .

[2:19:09 AM] Jessica the forgotten: RE: "I-I'm Re-Animated...I'm new...Wait,..I didn't think reploids made babies." She says in confusion.

[2:19:34 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: So he somehow asked me out.. and I somehow just said yes... Juno bit her lip, wanting to explore the conflicting emotions... but, the mood was ruined by a sudden scream. Juno jumped up, and their embrace was ruined. "Darn.." she wanted to, right then and there, ravash the large Reploid's muscular body but...

[2:20:56 AM] Jason: "...Whatever. The name's Theta. Think of this as a private investigation. Professional A Class Hunter at your service, y'know." He said, winking at Re.

[2:21:05 AM] Jason: [So where do I put Axl?]

[2:21:33 AM] Jessica the forgotten: {Right there with RE}

[2:21:51 AM] Kiddytails: Zero approached X from behind, and wrapped his arms around the other, breathing with his warm breath across his ears. "I've missed you..." He said softly, before pushing him onto the ground, removing his armor rather forcefully. He lowered his head and breathed across his back, watching X's small and sensitive body quiver in delight. He reached with his hands across his sides, stroking them in soft and sliding motions.

[2:22:02 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: The muffled scream continued, and Chiba rushed over there, no longer holding Juno. He saw Kazuo in his capsule, eratically moving. His face showed an emotion of extreme pain, or. . . He leaned over and pressed the emergency open switch on the side. Turns out there was none. Japan's capsules did. He grunted, and began to slowly open the capsule the slow, manual way. After a few seconds, Kazuo stopped as he realized he was being freed. The Capsule opened up and Kazuo bounced out of there instantly. He fell to the ground panting.

"... Small area..." he said, panting heavily as he felt the tingle in his lap vanishing the more he was in the open.

"... Claustrophobic, eh..." Chiba said, rubbing his chin with a sly smile on his face, feeling his face begin to fluster.

"... Dooon't. don't joke about it." Kazuo said, stumbling to his feet. He awkwardly stumbled around, trying to keep his legs crossed.

Chiba shook his head and let his arms swing to their sides. Any thought that was in his head was erased... his face with a large grin plastered upon it.

[2:22:38 AM] Jason: Axl walked into the room, whistling a jolly tune. He passed by Theta and Re, raising an eyebrow. "Huh, haven't seen those two before. They better be new people, because I've had it with those damn sneak Mavericks..." He muttered to himself.

[2:22:46 AM] Jason: [*Fails at doing an Axl impression, but whatever*]

[2:23:50 AM] Jason: [Sigma/X. *Motherofgod*]

[2:24:07 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "Kazuo! You've picked an interesting time to scream," she said to break her own emotions that had built up for the sake of not ruining the situation. Folding her arms and seeming a little distraught, the A-class maverick Hunter trudged over to the Capsule. She took a good look at Kazuo; he was... panting... beyond belief. Such a thing was impossible to believe. Reploids were used to capsules and controlling their conflicting emotions... She saw the look on Chiba's face and she felt that familiar tingle return. . .

[2:24:29 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "Sorry... I'm... Small spaces me... So do Rep..." Kazuo stopped speaking. "... Anyhow, I think I'm rested enough. I'll just..." he paused.

Chiba put his hands on his hips, shook his head and looked down on the tiny blonde kid.

"... Well, I wanna know a bit about you... Come sit." Chiba said.

He turned and walked over to the leisure area, nudging Juno to do the same. Kazuo did hesitantly.

[2:24:33 AM] DRN-01: .

[2:25:09 AM] Jason: [YOU'RE SO STRONG...YOU COULD RIVAL HUGH HEFNER.]

[2:25:35 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "Well, since we're a team I suppose it would be good for everyone to... get to know each other better..." She followed at Chiba's side, quickly sitting into the couch Chiba was aiming for. Honestly, she barely knew either of them. Chiba had a long past, it was apparent. As did she, but Kazuo... something about him made her want to educate him all about... "that" education...

[2:25:59 AM] Jessica the forgotten: X gasped sheepishly, it has been a long time since Zero had gotten frisky. "Z-Zero" He whispered. Before he knew it, he's pushed down to the bed. He quickly undressed himself, knowing all too well where this was going at a fast rate. He planted small kisses upon Zero's neck, muttering sweet nothings to the tall blonde. It was so sudden, but X was wanting a good ravishing tonight. "Z-Zero..."

[2:27:13 AM] Jessica the forgotten: RE-Animated suddenly blushes as she sees Axl. She looks down, standing in a shy fashion. "H-Hi Axl!" She stutters nervously.

[2:27:41 AM] Jason: As Axl passed by the two Hunters, he looked at RE, raising an eyebrow. "Err, hello. Sorry, do I know you?"

[2:28:08 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Chiba let out a small giggle when Juno sat down in his spot. He simply sat down next to the chair and leaned against it. Kazuo sat on Juno's knee, unsure of what to do.

"... Well, let's... Um, y'know, break the ice. I don't know how to start, so... Why don't you Juno." Chiba said, allowing several chuckles consisting of lust.

Kazuo on the other hand, allowed his breath to falter for a second as he felt the tingle from the capsule return.

Chiba himself just seemed too carefree to really think of a good start. He... desperately wanted to bond with his new teammates.

[2:28:58 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: She brushed her bangs aside when she was asked to start. "Hehe," she said playfully. "My story's pretty sad. Would remind me too much of what I once had." Such as her first moments with Zoka... how he plunged into her without mercy, reducing every inch of her innocence to nothingness worse than Earth during the Earth Crisis...

[2:29:15 AM] Jessica the forgotten: Re shakes her head quickly. "U-uhm, no! I just...I have hear a lot about you. F-from the other hunters that is. I'm kind of a big fan..." She says, still blushing terribly.

[2:30:33 AM] Jessica the forgotten: {JASON}

[2:30:38 AM] Jessica the forgotten: {HURRY AND REPLY}

[2:30:47 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "Well, if you don't want to... Kazuo, you're up..." Chiba said.

Kazuo jolted into a straight up position. He seemed to be starring into space. He looked upward. "Me...?" he asked.

[2:30:59 AM] Jason: Axl couldn't help but smirk, twirling his pistols proudly. "Oh! How rude of me!" He looked at RE, winking. "S Class Maverick Hunter Axl, at your service, dear!"

[2:31:23 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "I am interested to hear what skills you've got in the sack, kid," Juno leaned in, folding her hands together and resting on her fingertips. Her smile was the usual seductive yet cheerfully dark. "What about it?"

[2:32:23 AM] Jessica the forgotten: She smiles as she sees him twirl his pistols. "Nice to meet you! I hear you have really good aim with those pistols..." She comments.

[2:32:28 AM] Jason: [Vile III was rejected because it was a dominatrix outfit.]

[2:32:45 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Kazuo sighed, crossing his legs, brushing his sensitive bits as he did so.

"... Well, I'm the epitome of New Hera's technological advances. I was... Built in the image of the son of the Nobuyuki's... They perished recently... The whole family. Makes me kind of sad to know that. I'm pretty much an unknown after that. I don't know much about myself either..." Nobuyuki said.

Chiba's eyes widened. He sighed. "Wow. Sucks..." Chiba said, not knowing what else to say. He instead reached over and began to rub the inside of Kazuo's leg, eliciting a moan from the willing boy. Juno reached around and softly rubbed Kazuo's lap, tugging at the robo underwear...

[2:32:55 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: OOC: Fuck yes.

[2:33:28 AM | Edited 2:33:32 AM] Jason: "Yeah. Best aim around. With and without the pistols, if you know what I mean." Axl said, chuckling flirtatiously.

[2:33:45 AM] Kiddytails: Zero rubbed sensually across chest, leaning down to plant passionate kisses over his lips. The heat of the moment made him slowly sweat, excited for what he was going to do with X. Lifting a single hand, he stroked with his fingers softly across X's sensitive cheek, giving him a loving expression. "X... I've been waiting so long for this..." Zero said softly, before locking the blue Reploid into a ravishing kiss. He disallowed him to resist, as the crimson Reploid reached with his other hand down and touching that single, sensitive, sensual spot of X. With a heated gasp, Zero rubbed and stroked X's exposed member, brushing with his slick, wet tongue across his best friend's lips.

[2:33:58 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "You'll have to find yourself, in that case," She said to his uncertainty. "I was a nobody, too. It took me a long time before I discovered what was right for me.. and even now, I think about what the heck I went through." She rolled her eyes, lost in time. "Oh yes.. I've only visited New Hera once, which was sometime this week. I can't even remember when anymore."

She continued to tug at Kazuo's underwear, pulling it off slowly. Kazuo didn't resist and Chiba firmly rubbed Kazuo's leg now.

[2:34:06 AM] DRN-01: ...You're all mavericks! MAVERICKS!

[2:34:54 AM] Jessica the forgotten: Re gasps and blushes even more. "W-what I...Uhm..." She stammers, flustered. "I haven't ever...I'm new here!" She cries in confusion.

[2:35:39 AM] Jason: "Oh, you are? May I show you around?" Axl offered, winking once more.

[2:35:46 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Chiba froze up after he realized what they've been too. New Hera. Several bad memories flushed through his mind. He leaned his head onto Kazuo's shoulder pauldron. He wanted to bond more with his new teammates and could smell the scent of Kazuo's hair...

"... Well, I was created a bit differently. Instantly, people were expecting great things from me because I'm a New Gen. I go to sign up for the Maverick Hunters, and two days later, Lumine is discovered Maverick... And Japan hits down on New Gens HARD... They had a Genocide on Japanese New Gens. Only ones to survive were ones who joined the Hunters. I was the ONLY Reploid to join the Hunters to live, keep in mind I signed up days before for an interview. And even so, I wasn't great. Everybody hyped me up. Some because they expected great things of me... A Maverick Organization because they expected me to be the world savior... Meanwhile, fate was being a bitch. Killing off my comrades, the ones who deserved to live. Killing anybody who tried to help me. Humans, Reploids... In the end, I was left. But... I was given the abilities and memories of my comrades. Doing so, gave me skills that made the higher ups consider Class S for me..." he finished up.

He was quiet for a minute. Then he perked back up. "Then I wound up here." He firmly grabbed Kazuo's leg, pulling him over while having Kazuo completely exposed to both Reploids.

[2:37:29 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "I know about that incident," Juno said forbiddingly. "I was part of some of the teams that came in second during the strikes in Neo Tokyo." She seemed to shift positions, and get more comfortable. "My story is actually classified. I can tell you I was part of the Black Ops, but that's about it." she looked down at Kazuo as he felt himself unable to breath from the intimate feelings. "I can show you the perks of knowing a woman... with such dangerous experience..."

[2:38:05 AM] Jessica the forgotten: "Th-that'd be nice...Thank you, Axl!" Re says with a smile. She blushes again when he winks.

[2:39:37 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "Classified..." Chiba said. "I omitted the important parts of my story... Parts that are truly classified... Like the Commander's Temporary Maverick phase." Chiba thought. He spread Kazuo's legs apart and Juno moved her hands up, proceeding to stimulate the younger Reploid.

Kazuo stared blindly at the other two, his mind unable to think properly. Chiba seemed to have explained his full life story, Juno kept hers to herself, and he didn't want to tell them. He decided from this point on, he would refrain from showing his power too much nor reveal any possible hints as to where he got it... he would instead live in the moment. He looked at his shoulder pads; a lowercase "k"... If it was flipped around, it would be a Σ... Chiba sniffed and rubbed his revealed eye. He stared at Kazuo, seemingly dissecting him with his eye in his stmulation.

"... This guy isn't telling us everything... Because he doesn't want us too... I could use Lust, but... I don't want to invade his privacy... I've got my eye on him now..." Chiba thought with a flustered look on his face.

"I have the oddest feeling that something big's going to happen soon... Kazuma, the Maverick Raid at New Hera, and now..." Chiba said, making sure Kazuo was looking at him. "... You with your strange power and unknown past... I'm going to help you with that as long as you help me, and if the lady wants to, check some things out." Chiba said.

He leaned back waiting for a response, not expecting much from Kazuo.

"... something big is also going to happen here, too..."

[2:39:48 AM] Jason: Axl offered his hand, putting on his "charming smile" look. "C'mon, gorgeous."

[2:40:51 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "I'm awfully tired out from all of this excitement," Juno mused, letting her hand fully grasp the member of Kazuo. "I suppose I can help with the investigation..."

[2:41:09 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: OOC: Mega Man X4.

[2:41:25 AM] Jessica the forgotten: RE gasps again, staring at Axl's hand. She extends her own, tenatively. She takes hold of his hand, her own shaking.

[2:42:16 AM] Jason: He took it firmly, walking off. "So...let's start the tour."

[2:42:29 AM] Jason: OOC: .net/s/7483896/1/Seduction

[2:43:28 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "Excitement is good. Keeps you on your toes. Makes sure you're not going to slack off and then the next day, we're facing mass destruction... But this excitement..." Chiba paused.

He leaned over and locked lips with Kazuo, not allowing the boy any rest. He grabbed the left armour piece for his arm, placed it on his arm. He revealed it had a Datalog on it and began typing away on the small keyboard. Instantly, he began typing out what he was experiencing in terms of emotions. He stopped his lip-lock with Kazuo and pulled back, both parties panting, Kazuo panting much more due to the lower stimulation.

"Well, I looked for two seconds, and saw New Hera was experimenting with a new Fuel Source AND Anti-Gravity." Chiba said.

He stared at Kazuo as he seemingly tried to remain composed. "Anti-Gravity, New Hera, Kazuma, and the return of.. Sigma. Duh. That's why she told me to not say it. Sigma is supposed to be trouble. How does it all fit though... And they built New Hera over Doppler Town rather than rebuilding or building next to it..." Chiba thought, before instantly locking lips with the boy once more. Kazuo quickly pushed Chiba back.

"Well, I guess... We'd better... Prepare then..." Kazuo said slowly.

He knew more than he was letting out... but no party cared.

[2:43:43 AM] Jason: OOC: BTW, I think this might be a yaoi fangirl's biggest dream. .net/s/6992369/1/Cold

[2:44:08 AM] DRN-01: ...And Yato is probably well-fed now.

[2:44:28 AM] Jessica the forgotten: RE nods. "W-where are we heading to?" She asks curiously. She is just so innocent and cute, and her eyes sparkle happily. All she knew was that her biggest hero was leading her...by the hand...She squeaked slightly in happiness.

[2:44:53 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: OOC: YEEES.

[2:45:23 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "Right away? It will be rather hard to deploy with the bays..." She trailed off, implying. The entire base was down. "So, unless you've got a plan.." It would be quite difficult to acquire means of transportation to somewhere that far.

She quickened her stroking of Kazuo, continuing to extract moans of approval and excitement from the younger Hunter.

[2:45:57 AM] Jason: "We'll start from the top to make things simple." He led her into an elevator, pressing a button to the rooftop. In the silence that not even the cheesy elevator music could deny, Axl looked at RE. "So, when'd you join?"

[2:46:28 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: OOC: HAPPY ENDING!

[2:47:41 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Chiba released his grip on the boy's lips. "Hmm... She's right. We can only conduct investigations based on Data publicly released and confidential to the Hunters. Ugh, I guess... We WOULD have to wait until repairs are done to the base..." Chiba said thinking before pressing back onto the lips.

Chiba glanced over at Kazuo's lower half. He wanted to watch his every move. Kazuo simply examined his arm and the blood red cape he wore during the excitement, losing any ability to control herself.

"... I could fly there easily, but as a trainee... I must be serious about this. I didn't leave my past as a human behind to cower. Chiba's investigation may lead me to the killer..." Kazuo thought, somehow maintaining focus on his goals through the emotion.

Kazuo glanced over at Juno. He was reminded of the times when he was a human... Back when his memory jumped around. He solved the supernatural problem and now he's here... he's feeling the bond forming between his two comrades.

[2:48:10 AM] Jessica the forgotten: "Oh...just a couple days ago. I met only a couple reploids...But I've always wanted to help people!" She explains. She looks back at him, realising she was still holding his hand."...!"

[2:49:05 AM] Jason: [OH SHIT A PROBLEM]

[2:49:08 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Now that she wasn't so relaxed, it was fairly apparent. There was tension in the air, but she couldn't understand why. Poor Kazuo seemed to isolated and she wanted to teach him... that life doesn't have to suck, and Chiba was looking a little steamed. She needed to speak with Chiba about what was going on, but she had no idea how to get his attention. Was there something she wasn't aware of?

I'm so stupid.. after all Ive been through, I can't figure it out on my own? She released her grip on Kazuo, repositioning himself overtop Kazuo and under Chiba as she began to grind her self against Kazuo's length. Chiba easily held himself over the two smaller individuals.

[2:49:46 AM] Jason: Axl smiled, not minding it. "Have you been shown to your room, RE?"

[2:50:23 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: OOC: DON'T MIND ME.

[2:51:36 AM] Jessica the forgotten: RE leaves her hand in his grasp, although she is very flustered and blushing. "I-I was...b-but I f-forgot where it is..." She says, slightly embarassed.

[2:52:01 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Chiba loosened up a bit and removed the armour piece. He began to aggressively ravage the insides of Kazuo's mouth with his tongue, dominating the boy's mouth. After a few seconds, he pulled back, panting coarsely. "... Sorry. I got a bit carried away with...That all." he said.

Kazuo in turn moved his arms, back in a more relaxed position.

"... There was a lot of tension..." Kazuo thought.

"... There was no tension..." Chiba thought.

Both sighed symmetrically.

"So..." Chiba said in a rather turned on voice, as he removed his torso armour.

[2:52:17 AM] Jessica the forgotten: {Athessa Winchley}

[2:52:21 AM] Jessica the forgotten: {Das Jynx}

[2:52:30 AM] Jessica the forgotten: {Add me}

[2:52:39 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: OOC: BYE.

[2:52:50 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "So, what can we do right now?" Juno asked the both of them obviously. She smiled and Chiba did too. Kazuo was the only one who remained phased.

[2:53:03 AM] Jason: OOC: If you want, Alex, we can skip to the part where Axl buttfucks RE. xD

[2:53:43 AM] Jessica the forgotten: {Just skip to the room}

[2:53:56 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Kazuo stopped for a sec. He pushed Chiba back, setting an arm on Juno.

"... Chiba... The Reploid we fought before..." Kazuo said.

Chiba thought and began to speak. "... The one in the red cloak?" he asked.

Kazuo nodded. "There was a Copy Chip in him."

Chiba froze up at the mention of a Copy Chip. He stared at Kazuo once more. "... Copy Chip?"

[2:53:58 AM] Kiddytails: [I'll stay in the room to keep the history though. Goddamn.]

[2:55:05 AM] Jason: OOC: Okay, I don't know how the Hunter HQ is actually...designed, so bear with me.

Blah blah blah tour blah blah. Anyway, so Axl led RE into the 6th floor. "And this is the first corridor hall. The highest. Do you remember where your room is?"

[2:55:15 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: She was frozen in time. The reploid that kicked her ass, the one who teleported her to the Colorado Mountains. "What?" was all she could say. The tingle continued, however. The seriousness of the situation escalated the tingling feeling in her body. Chiba took a deep breath and exhaled, smirking with glee.

[2:55:45 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: OOC: DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE.

[2:56:31 AM] Jessica the forgotten: RE suddenly remembers where her room is. She points to the third door on the left. "That's my room right there."

[2:56:48 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Something was preventing Chiba from remembering the Maverick, but the mention of a Copy Chip gave him a different view on the whole situation. He continued to smile as his emotions began to escalate to dangerous levels.

"WHY did this Reploid want to speak to the Commander..." Chiba stood up. "Kazuo. Where did you drop off the parts?"

Kazuo thought. "The Infirmary."

Chiba slowly put on his armour pieces and stopped. "... Where IS the Infirmary?" he asked.

Kazuo shook his head. "Dunno. I found it by dumb luck last time."

Kazuo wasn't sure if he was glad or saddened by the interruption. Juno recognized this and slowly began to grind herself against Kazuo, slowly removing her own bottoms in the process.

[2:57:20 AM] Jason: "Wanna show it to me?" He asked, glancing at RE with a wry smile on his face.

[2:57:23 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: "Hey, I can lead us there... after we're done with our friend..." she smiled deviously.

[2:58:01 AM] Jason: OOC: I devise a fierce first move.

[2:58:03 AM] Rob: ./hphotos-snc7/386275_134993636607728_1392424081_

[2:58:30 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Chiba nodded. He once again locked lips with Kazuo, zero mercy from both parties as Juno began to rapidly grind against Kazuo's lap, the wetness increasing the sensation flushing through him. He felt the familiar pressure building up and would have been panting heavily if it weren't for the Reploid on top of him.

[2:59:14 AM] Jessica the forgotten: Re tilts her head curiously. "Sure! There's not much in it yet though." She opens the door. Inside, there is a desk, and a and a small bed. The sheets are neatly made and tucked in.

[3:00:40 AM] Jason: Re suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her fiercely. She heard the door slide closed, and felt Axl's breathing on her neck. "So...we're all alone in your room. It's a pretty nice room...Small, but nice and simple."

[3:00:45 AM] MegaQuint: ...com/kym-assets/photos/images/original/000/110/225/tumblr_?1318992465

[3:00:48 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: OOC: LOLNOPE

[3:00:50 AM] MegaQuint: .com/kym-assets/photos/images/original/000/110/225/tumblr_?1318992465

[3:00:53 AM] Jason: OOC: Unrelated, but... .net/comics/2802/

[3:02:26 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: OOC: YES.

[3:02:50 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: Kazuo suddenly felt himself flush with energy as he activated his gravity fields, lifting the lot into the air. Juno was shocked momentarily before continuing to grind Kazuo in zero gravity. Chiba repositioned himself so that he could continue making out. Kazuo felt the pressure building up to a perfect 10 as Juno continued the grinding.

Building... building... building... and then, the pinnacle. He felt an amazing sensation rush through him as he let out a light scream, Juno and Chiba smiling as Kazuo peaked from the pleasure. Moments later, Kazuo had released the barrier and Juno and Chiba quickly got dressed, deciding to finish up later. Kazuo remained lying on the ground, panting heavily with a sloppy grin on his face.

"See you later in the Infirmary, hot shot..." Juno said, as the two left, leaving the boy with his own conflicting emotions.

[3:02:55 AM] Hunter Montgrand-Nielsen: THE END... FOR NOW.


	2. Chapter 2

[9:56:18 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: Juno landed just as the spikes had disappeared, quickly sighing. Her dark black hair was completely wet, but her white crystal still glistened. "Another maverick?" She wondered. She felt her bottom metal underwear thing grow hot as she began to get hot and bothered.

[9:57:15 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: NOOO

[9:57:20 PM] MegaQuint: "metal underwear thing"

[9:57:48 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: GOD DAMN IT

[9:57:55 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: The man wore a dark Red Cloak with an odd pattern on it. He turned around, and picked up one of the eyeballs from the dragon's head. It was the size of a basketball, and it radiated with Force Metal energy. It was gold, but also metallic. His cloak had an odd design on the back. It showed the world, the Jakob Orbital Elevator, and the Moon. It was positioned so that a "?" was formed. The man spun around, and waved his arm. The entire party was hit with a burst of odd energy, and an immense, long lasting pain surged through them. R, Kazuo, and Chiba were all blown back around 20 feet, and the man dashed forward to Kazuo, and grabbed him by the neck.

"Tell me... Do you fear... Death...?" he asked.

He carassed Kazuo's cheek, breathing heavily. His breath invaded Kazuo's nose, sending the boy up to insane levels of ecstacy. He almost begged for more, but reminded himself how dangerous this enemy was...

[9:58:11 PM] Jessica the forgotten: HEENGEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

[9:58:22 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: AND THE THEY FUCKED

[9:59:23 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: Your Haterade

[9:59:23 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: Juno felt the energy being siphoned from her, as she fell to her knee for a brief second. "Energy-draining device of some sort.." She murmured.

She felt her body growing weaker... more succeptible to the more pleasurable side of this restraint. The very feel of being restrained set her mind on edge, feeling her synthetic breaths begin to grow coarse. Her joints ached, only wanting to be forced into stopping.

[9:59:58 PM] Rob: how did you know juno had a bondage fetish?

[10:00:10 PM] Jessica the forgotten: HERP

[10:00:12 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: Funfact: I used to pretend to be a lolicon

[10:00:13 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: OOC: Ye has delivered thou info.

[10:00:16 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: Like little girls and shit

[10:01:55 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: Disconnected

[10:02:34 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: Kazuo was struggling to try and get free. He felt his pelvis grow warm and his mind clouded up from the heat of the moment. He grit his teeth, trying to hide the one universal truth... he loved this.

"You have the same power... As the fallen lord..." the man said.

He licked his lips and tightened his grip. He altered his gravity field, pressing down on Kazuo's... "sensitive" areas before throwing him across the room, and he walked over to R. He anticipated the eventual contact.

"You will surely be most... Beneficial to me later on so..." he said.

The man withheld a chuckle of absolute glee at the mecha. R felt his power draining while Elzareth rubbed his legs, trying to stave off the growing pressure in his lap. Chiba was out cold, moaning whilst unconscious, and Kazuo was as well. Kazuo, however, let out more coarse moans.

[10:03:06 PM] Jessica the forgotten: FUCKIN' SHIT SOMEONE REBOOT THIS CALL

[10:03:08 PM] Rob: im giggling while my mom tells me a sad story

[10:03:10 PM] Rob: fuck you, arby lol

[10:04:43 PM] *** Nocturnal Nightshade sent ***

[10:04:47 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: Juno saw this as her chance. She got to her feet, quickly raising both scimitars. She still had enough energy for a final round! Fixing a kink in her neck, she shouted, "People don't like being used!" she shouted. "But... I'm not a person... I want this so damn much..." she thought, biting her lip.

She couldn't get the pressure to leave her pelvis as she made sure her steps grinded her "Bits" together. She resisted the moan whilst she spun the saber around. If there was anything she loved, it was being forced into submission.

[10:05:08 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: Well

[10:05:11 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: This is sexual

[10:05:17 PM] Rob: damn it

[10:05:19 PM] Rob: im liking this

[10:05:20 PM] Rob: ...

[10:05:21 PM] DarkriderZX: wow...

[10:05:23 PM] MegaQuint: Argh, the message

[10:05:31 PM] DarkriderZX: did I just drop out

[10:05:32 PM] Rob: arby, let's make it canon

[10:05:32 PM] DarkriderZX: ?

[10:06:33 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: No

[10:06:37 PM] Rob: loil

[10:06:38 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: Nightshade must fuck them both

[10:06:41 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: In the butt

[10:06:44 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: No lube

[10:07:00 PM] Jessica the forgotten: ERRRMAHGAEEERRRRD

[10:07:27 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: The man glanced over. He forced Juno back using a technique like Kazuo's. Juno couldn't stop the moans of pure ecstacy escaping her mouth. She felt her entire body grow heavy with no ability of preventing the oncoming pleasure.

"You are truly annoying... The lot of you..." the man said. "And I know just how to fix that," the man thought with a sly smile.

"Who... WHO ARE YOU?" R said, trying to get back up, unable to stand due to his legs shaking from the sheer pleasure from the grinding of his legs.

[10:09:14 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: Now pinned to a wall, she felt like she was slipping from consciousness. That's when she activated her subtank, restoring half of her energy. She was at 75% efficiency... yet she could not remove the pleasure building up. Her face now wore a blush, and her legs began shaking, almost violently, as she felt her legs forced apart. She felt the gravity field pressing down on her pelvis, carassing it gently.

Now waiting until he was distracted with words, she used the new energy, and dashed off of the wall, throwing one scimitar and lowering the other one to jam into the opponent. She felt herself falter slighty still, due to the pleasure building up. She was nearing her climax.

[10:09:36 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: No

[10:09:40 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: You should read my fanfic

[10:10:14 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: "Oh God!" Vera screamed as the large man forced his member into her.

[10:10:34 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: He growled in pleasure. "HAHA I'm half horse!"

[10:11:12 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: Your resistance only makes my penis harder

[10:11:26 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: "... I am nobody of your concern... Yet..." Elzareth said. "I need to let this one go. I must not relish in this... but I can give these fools something to look forward to." he thought.

The scimitars were seemingly repelled. Exactly like Kazuo's ability; the Laws of Magnetics.

"Enough from you... Little Girl... We will meet in the... Future..." he said. "My body will be ready!" his mind screamed.

Juno was stopped in her tracks. The man grabbed her scimitar, and forced her empty hand to hold it. He held up his hand, and grasped her chest. He fondled the softness of it regardless of the protests of the others, and Juno couldn't stop as the pleasure shot through her body, giving her her climax. Elzareth used his ability to push Juno into a transceiver in the wall, the pain escaping her due to coming off the high of the climax.

[10:12:11 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: EW

[10:12:16 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: EWWW

[10:12:23 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: Rape is where I draw the line

[10:12:41 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: Juno was teleported away with a force greater then she could imagine... and the event itself remained unknown to her mind, regardless of how much force was put.

She loved it...

[10:12:47 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: [Juno to Buttfuck Nowhere]

[10:12:55 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: OVER

[10:12:57 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: SEXED

[10:13:08 PM] Jessica the forgotten: PORN

[10:13:11 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: Because you fuck HOT WOMEN

[10:13:17 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: JESUS CHRIST

[10:13:35 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: "... Good bye... Mega Man Reverse..." the man said. "I shall see you later." he thought in his mind.

He placed his hands on R's chest, and R felt a short pain in his reactor, but it was soon gone. He pushed the entire group into a transceiver. The entire group was warped back to the [IT Bay...] the pleasure of what just happened leaving with them.

[10:13:45 PM] Jessica the forgotten: WHAT AM I DOING HERE ANYWAY?

[10:14:16 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: LARGER THAN MY ARM

[10:14:22 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: The Cloaked Man sat in the Phoenix Tower for a few minutes by himself. He sniffed the clean, cool air. He stroked his legs as well as his pelvis, allowing himself to savour a bit of the ultimate pleasure.

"How beautiful the Arctics are... I should really get going... Things to do..." He said to himself. "People to bang..." his mind reminded him.

He stepped onto the Transceiver, covering himself up, and warped to [Visitors IT Bay]

[10:14:24 PM] Nocturnal Nightshade: HE COULD FIGHT EVIL WITH IT

[10:14:37 PM] Hunter Nielsen - Technobauble Spike: TO BE CONTINUED IN MEGA WHORES 3: THE FINAL FANTASY!


	3. Chapter 3

PART 1:

Zero strutted into the Command Centre of Maverick Hunters HQ, nodding to Axl as the latter left the area. Present in the room were: Layer, his navigator; Douglas, the mechanic; X, his former gay lover; and Signas, his choker holder. He sniffed the air, letting out a hearty sigh as he observed the tranquil atmosphere.

"What are we fighting for? Why, this lovely peace that we never experience," Zero exclaimed, tossing sunflowers and daisies across the Command Centre.

Douglas and Signas nearly vomitted from this act of joy and scurried out while X swooned, passing out atop the global projector. Layer, however, fixiated her eyes on Zero and as the two met gazes, Zero gulped as Layer's left eye seemed to be twitching.

"Hey, are you alright?" Zero asked, taking a cautious step forward.

Layer let out a shrill shriek, causing Zero to cringe from the banshee scream. Before he could realize it, Layer hopped out of her Navigator's chair and made a mad dash across the Command Centre. Zero flinched in preparation for the impact. Layer did a flying leap, tackling Zero while pressing his face into her luciously large love mounds.

Zero instinctively wrapped his large tumor-like arms around Layer and she ripped off her tight panty-things. She leaned back, allowing Zero to breath (even though he never had to). Layer stared down with eyes reminiscent of Neil Patrick Harris discovering fresh pussy. Zero didn't have any time to process the look as Layer shredded her armour off, revealing her big ol' titties.

Zero moved to regain control over the situation before Layer could, to no avail. She shoved his body down to the ground, grinding her puffy prissy pussy against his true Z-saber that poked through his undergarments. Zero groaned before Layer slapped him, jamming her nipple into his mouth.

"Stop moving and jam your Z-knuckle into my Data Input!" Layer shouted, ripping her leggings off to reveal her Amazoness body.

Without resistance, Layer spread her lips open and hauled Zero's Z-saber into her own R&D Room. Zero grasped her therapy pillows as Layer mechanically moved.

"Damn, I hope I'm handling your Z-saber better than X," Layer said between slutty coarse breaths.

Zero muffled out his response before moving his hands, slapping them against her big booty. She coarsely moaned as Zero fondled her plump rump. He gave her a quick slap with both hands for good measure as she slammed down onto his Z-Knuckle.

"YES! PUNCTURE MY BUNKER BUSTER!" Layer shouted with orgasmic bliss.

Hunter Nielsen: Zero allowed himself to be enraged and activated his inner self. He dash-jumped up, grasping the wall and began railing Layer, pressing her against the walls while slapping her mythical force fields. Zero leaned forward, biting down onto her neck and began to let out animalistic growls as he Giga Crushed her Navigation computer with his Final Weapon.

"YES! SHOW ME WHY YOU'RE THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!" Layer screamed.

"Wrong series, cunt," Zero said, slapping her like she was Shortround. "'Hol' on, docta Jones!' I'm dumping my E-Tank into your W-Tank!"

Zero began thrusting in and out, spamming his triple-slash combo. Layer clawed at Zero's back as he pressed at her backdoor with his fingers. Zero prodded the opening as he continuously slammed in and out with Double Heat Haze in effect.

"HERE I GO, FINAL STRIKE!" Zero shouted, charging energy inside his body before firing his charge shot into her Ride Armour entrance.

Hunter Nielsen: Zero let out a shriek as a W flashed in his forehead jewel. Layer grasped at his chest orbs as he continued dumping his energy.

"NO, NOT MY JEWELS!" Zero shouted, howling like a raging horny monkey king.

He fell backwards with Layer still bouncing up and down like she was riding a goddamn horse or something. Even as Zero unleashed his dash function over and over, regardless of his finish. Layer continued using the blond like a Land Chaser before, ultimately, her lovely pussy began gushing out, giving Zero all the data he needs.

"I'm ready for the mission," Layer said, standing up triumphantly.

Zero passed out and Layer quickly suited up.

And that is why we can play as the Navigators in Mega Man X8.

Hunter Nielsen: The End.


End file.
